


Polaroids

by Leatherboundbirate



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Photography, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherboundbirate/pseuds/Leatherboundbirate
Summary: It’s Flip’s birthday and you want to surprise him with some lingerie which inspires him to take some photos.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 4





	Polaroids

“Happy Birthday, big guy,” you flirt as you remove your robe, letting it pool on the floor, to reveal a silky blue nighty.

Flips eyes widen, but he doesn’t move from his spot on the beige couch, where he is stretched out--gun holster still attached to his shoulders and a lit cigarette in between his fingers.

“Fuck babydoll, is this all for me?” he purrs while eyeing you up and down.

“Mhmmm,” you murmur as you start to sway your hips to Fleetwood Mac’s _You Make Loving Fun_ , which is playing softly in the background.

“Baby,” he whispers, sucking on his teeth, “do me a favor and go get the camera…” With a shy smile on your lips, you go to do as he asks and return a couple of minutes later, said camera in-hand.

“Thanks, doll,” he winks, taking the camera from you, “keep dancing for me.”

You close your eyes and begin to sway for him again. _Click. Flash._

Your hands trail back up your body. _Click. Flash._

Your arms travel up through your hair. _Click. Flash._

Your hands reach up into the air, above your head. _Click. Flash._

Flip gathers the pile of polaroids that have gathered on his stomach and places them on the coffee table next to the ashtray. Standing up, he removes his holster and places it carefully with the photos.

“Come here…” he beckons, reaching for your hand, which you offer letting him tug you over to lay down on the couch, taking his place. With one of your legs hanging off the cushion, Flip crouches down moving one knee to rest between yours, still towering over you.

“Hold still,” murmurs.

He moves your hands to rest together on your stomach and pulls back, peeking through the viewfinder. _Click Flash._ He places the photo on the table with the rest.

Flip leans to kiss you, licking your bottom lip, demanding entry, which you give to him with a soft sigh, entwining your wet tongue with his. He digs his hips into yours and you feel the rough denim of his jeans spear over your already slick folds, making you mewl.

His mustache tickles over your cheek and down your neck, his moist lips dragging kisses over your collarbone and down your sternum until he reaches the mounds of your breasts, moving his lips over your hardened nipples. Relaxing into his soft touch, you gasp when he sucks on your areola through the silky material of your covered top. He bites down on your nipple before moving to the other breast to give it the same treatment. When he’s done, he pulls back to admire the dark wet circles in the blue material. _Click. Flash._

Keeping eye contact with Flip, you trace your hands over your breasts, letting your nipples peek through your fingers and squeeze. _Click. Flash._ Leaning up to rest on one elbow, you run a hand up his thigh to cup the straining erection behind his black pants, pressing into him. He angles the camera down to where you are cupping him. _Click. Flash._ This time, he sets down the last photo, the camera joins it.

Coming back to hover over you, his rough hands move over your smooth thighs, inching the hem up until you are bare to him. He places a kiss on your belly button, dipping his tongue before trailing more wet kisses over your hips and down to your mound. He teases your lips with tongue, gently prying them apart, lapping up the slick that has gathered. He licks up harder this time, grazing over your bundle of nerves, kissing it.

“Wait!” you gasp, fisting a handful of his hair and pulling him up, “it’s your birthday, I should be doing this for you!”

“You’re right–-it’s my birthday. And for my birthday, I want to eat this pussy,” he says with finality, moving back down to suck on your sensitive clit, making you moan loudly.

“If you say so, boss,” you relent, relaxing back, but not letting go of his hair, and grinding into his face. He hums in approval, the sound vibrating against your pussy, and grabs a handful of your ass in each palm while you lift your legs over his shoulders. He circles his tongue around you while he sucks, making you squirm and pull tighter against him, and then licks down and dips his tongue inside, alternating back and forth until you are a panting puddle in his hands.

He brings his hand around to drag his long index finger through your wet slit, teasing the entrance of your hole with the tip. Groaning in frustration at his teasing, you try to impale yourself down on Flip’s digits. He chuckles at your exasperation and slowly sinks his middle finger into you, then adding his ring finger when his first thrust is met with no resistance.

“Mmmmm, you’re so wet, babydoll,” he murmurs, giving your clit attention again in between words. He curls his fingers to drag across your inner wall, making you clench up. “Do you want to cum?”

Nodding your head furiously you chant, “ _please, please, please_.”

He continues to stroke you while sucking and licking your clit, driving you closer and closer to the edge. Your fingers tighten in his hair and you grind down.

“Good girl,” you hear before your body explodes, causing your vision to blink white and your ears to ring. He softens his ministrations and languidly licks at you while you come down from your high.

When your panting has slowed down to merely deep breaths, peek up and are met with humorous eyes and a toothy grin.

“Well Happy Birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- HR Shells  
> [Come chat with me on Tumblr!](https://leatherboundbirate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
